Her Pendant
by Tamah
Summary: This story is my version of how Marle got her pendant. One-shot. Rate and Review, please.


This is my version on how Marle got a pendant like Schala's in the first place. And I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC. . . . I tried XP

I love Chrono Trigger, so I figured I might as well write something. . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own CT.

I wish they'd make a sequel that made sense/didn't suck compared to the original. . . . But that's my opinion, I guess. . . Onto the story, then!

* * *

Guardia Forest was nice to walk through, Queen Leene thought to herself, now that the frog king was gone, anyway. She looked behind her for any trace of Cyrus or one of his knights. She had told them that she needed a walk alone while her husband, the king, was away on on a diplomatic trip, but Leene knew that look in Cyrus's eyes meant that he was going to follow her. She felt a little guilty to put him in such worry, but she felt that she really needed the stroll.

It was dusk, and the first glimmers of stars shone through the tree branches, improving the queen's mood. There was the quiet sounds of footsteps, and the queen figured that it was simply Cyrus or his guards. So she ignored it, fervently hoping whoever it was would go away and leave her to her walk. She saw an opening in the trees ahead, and she slipped into it quietly.

She felt warm breath on her neck, and she felt a cold fear paralyze her.

"My lady," a voice- that definitely wasn't Cyrus's voice- whispered into her ear, and she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Let me go you fiend!" she screeched, but that only made the man chuckle.

"Don't be like that, my queen," he murmured. He turned her around to face her.

His eyes grabbed her first, those piercing red eyes, framed by blue hair- Blue hair? He must be a Mystic. . . !

But not just any Mystic, her brain slowly realized. This one's face was on wanted posters from Truce to Porre. "M-magus?" she whimpered, trying to believe that this was some kind of trick.

The Mystic's smirk grew wider. "So my reputation precedes me." He stroked her cheek softly.

She began to struggle, terrible thoughts flashing through her mind, horrible thoughts indeed.

She heard running footsteps, and the Mystic scowled. He leaned in closer to her and slipped a pendant around her neck. "I'll be back for you one day." He took a step back and melted into the shadows, leaving Leene trembling with fear. She tried to clutch onto a tree limb for support, but it was in vain as she fell into a dead faint.

"My queen! I have found you!" Cyrus's voice pierced the fog of her mind, and her eyes fluttered open. Cyrus's beaming face greeted her vision, "We feared you had been kidnapped, or worse!" She found herself in her own bed, with servant girls in a tizzy, fluffing up her pillows and doing other useless things.

Her hand traveled to her neck subconsciously. The pendant weighed there, like a lead weight, as she remembered the Mystic's promise to her. She shuddered at the horror of it all.

"Are you catching a cold, my Queen?" His eyes caught the pendant. "That is a very fine pendant, I have never seen you wear it before."

She bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell Cyrus the truth. Mystic's promise or no, she wasn't going to be confined in her rooms in the castle. She knew that Cyrus- and her husband, as a matter of fact- wouldn't even let her go to the cathedral unguarded if they knew. She decided with a safe lie. "I found it in the forest. Isn't it beautiful?" she hoped it was, she hadn't even seen the pendant yet, to see.

Cyrus seemed to but it. "There are many strange things in those forests. . . " he trailed off.

* * *

A week later. . . .

Leene had stashed away the pendant somewhere so she wouldn't have to look at it, but it was a shame. . . It was a very pretty pendant. But now, she had more things to worry about, such as Cyrus' announcemanet that he was going to hunt for the Masamune soon. She eventually forgot the whole thing, barely remembering it when she saw a similar one around Princess Nadia's neck.

* * *

A few months later, Magus was back in his lair, with his cronies.

"I told you, you should've sent me, Lord Magus," Flea, the pink haired crossdresser said, "I can charm any woman into doing my bidding. . . then the kingdom would be eating out of our hands. . . "

The swordsman, Slash, snorted. "You, charm a woman? You can barely charm a spell."

Magus was glaring a death glare at both of them. Ozzie decided that it would be a good time to change the subject.

"Lord Magus, our intelligence in the cathedral says that she visits daily. . . . unguarded."

Magus smirked. Now it was the time to destroy the kingdom, so he could finally get his revenge. . .

Ozzie broke him out of his reverie. "But, there is that pathetic knight, who aims to get the Masamune. He plans on setting out next week with his squire."

Magus laughed coldly. "I think we should pay him a visit, first. Now, send the orders to fully infiltrate the church. Inform Yakra that is his duty, as 'chancellor' to make sure that the queen is ready for me. Tell him to prepare."

Flea nodded and winked. "You can count on me, Lord Magus." and with that, he dissappeared.

* * *

Twenty years later. . . .

Princess Chiral smiled at her luck when she found that necklace in her mother's jewelry box. The stone was a beautiful shade of red, finely polished to the point that it glittered. She asked her mother, Queen Leene, about it, but her mother merely shuddered and told her it was "just some old thing." No matter. She was going to wear it on her wedding, and then give it to her daughter for her wedding. She smiled at the warm glow of starting a new family tradition.


End file.
